In the electromotive arts, there has been a growing need in respect of electric generators for the detection of short circuits of faults that arise during operation when the generators are connected to an electrical distribution system. These electrical distribution systems can be very complex, and when these complex systems are incorporated in an aircraft, the need for rapid fault detection is heightened lest a short circuit not be promptly detected and an electrical fire aboard the aircraft follow.
A fault detection system of the more advance type is shown in copending patent application Ser. No. 06/124,666 owned by the assignee of this invention. The just noted fault detection system is provided with current transformers integral with the aircraft's generators and inductively coupled to the neutral armature windings of the generator. Faults that arise between the generators, circuit breakers, loads and a distribution bus are detected by the detection of a differential fault current detection circuit. This detection circuit provides, in part, for the sensing of the nature of the current present at the neutral armature conductors of each generator. To accomplish this current sensing at the generator, current sensing transformers have been secured to the end windings of the generator's stator armature end windings. The common practice of securing a current sensing transformer to the end windings of an armature most generally have taken the form of nonconductive strips of material laced through the armature end windings and wrapped around the current transformer to hold the same in place. Frequently, epoxy cements are added to further ensure that the current transformers would not vibrate loose and break off in vibrationally hostile environment of the aircraft mounted generator. The prior art technique of lashing a current transformer to an armature end windings have always increased the possibility of there arising an open circuit condition in the detection circuit as a consequence of the current transformer vibrating free from the armature end windings. The invention to be described hereinafter virtually avoids the possibility of such an open circuit condition arising.